The Sins of Chack
by CrystallicSky
Summary: The Seven Deadly Sins in Chack form: enjoy the sin. CHACK, ONESHOT


**The Sins of Chack**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters.**

Warnings: Cursing, sexual implication, gore.

Sloth- Jack was not normally a lazy person: occasionally a bit forgetful (as in the case of the time machine without a return function, which he _forgot_ to add as opposed to being too lazy), but always ready and willing to get up and do things at a moment's notice and always with a need to be kept busy in some way. Right now, however, the goth could give a shit if the room was on fire or if all of his bots had simultaneously imploded, because there was no _way_ he was getting up from this warm, comfy bed in which he was so lovingly snuggled and held by the man of his dreams.

Wrath- Chase had never been a very kind man, and at this point in his life, he had _thought_ he had known what anger was. He was proven wrong at the sight of _his_ lover, the one with which he was currently having a quarrel, beneath another man, soft lips locked in a kiss and _far_ too much white flesh exposed than he was allowed in the presence of anyone besides Chase Young himself. His blood _boiled_ with the heat of his wrath, all thoughts but those concerning rage and violence shoved from the man's head. Before he knew it, he was in bestial form and on the interloper, his claws tearing out innards and his jaws crushing bone as he roared through the gory mouthful, _"HOW **DARE** YOU TOUCH MY MATE?!"_

Greed- Jack would openly admit it: he was greedy as hell. What could he say? He liked things, and the only thing he liked more than things was _having_ things. It always seemed to surprise people, though, the kind of stuff he'd do to _keep_ those things he had. He figured his recently-declared lover would be a bit surprised, too, to find a red-headed witch on the floor of his main hall, having bled out hours ago from the forceful removal of her limbs, but he hoped that the slightly blood-stained note pinned to her chest with the knife that'd done the deed would sufficiently explain it. _I'm sorry about the mess, Chase, but she was talking about how easy it would be to break us up and get you to take her back, and I wasn't about to stand there and do nothing about it. I'd have cleaned it up, but I thought your cats might appreciate the extra meal. Love, Jack._

Pride- It had nearly _killed_ him to speak the words just once, to force his ever-resilient pride down for the three seconds necessary to say the phrase that would keep his lover from leaving him forever due to the perceived lack of interest, but when he had at last managed it… "I love you, too, Chase," Jack sobbed into his shoulder, clinging desperately to the warlord. "I won't leave, ever, I promise. _God_, I love you, too…!"

Gluttony- It could easily be said that Jack Spicer was a glutton, seen through his love of pudding cups, Shen Gong Wu, and really, the list of indulgences and perceived needs just went on and on. The largest of his vices, however, was that of his lover's mouth: the goth really _could not_ last a day without the addictive pleasure of that which he termed, 'Chase-kisses'.

Lust- Chase Young liked sex. This was something he would admit without hesitation to absolutely anyone who asked, because what was the point in lying about such a thing? It was entirely true. However, he was not shameless, and had very strict guidelines for dos and don'ts of taking carnal pleasure: the very first of those was that unless another outright expressed the desire for sex, it would not happen. For years, the warlord had been stewing in frustrated lust, irritated beyond _all_ belief that despite his fanboy's blatant nature, he refused to just admit that he wanted sex, instead continuing on with the ruse of hero worship (a ruse that wasn't fooling anyone, by the way). Condemned by his own rule to keep his hands off of the young man doing everything _but_ throwing himself at the dragon's feet, Chase couldn't help but lash out at Jack with venomous words and physical threats, all the while wanting to put an end to the whole thing and _demand_ that he let the man fuck him, but it seemed, after an _eternity_, that the goth did not need to be told. "Chase," the boy had awkwardly began, doing his very best not to make eye-contact with his idol, "I…god, I don't know how to say this, but…I really like you…like, _like_-like you. I know you probably don't care, but I've wanted you since I-can't-remember-when, and I just wanted to get it off my che-mmph!" The warlord had been on Jack before he could even finish his sentence, smothering his words with lips and tongue and already stripping the youth of clothing: "wanted you" was consent as far as he was concerned, and after all the time that had been wasted just to _get_ said consent, the sex was _going_ to make up for it…

Envy- Yeah, he was jealous; he was so jealous it made his heart _ache_ with the effort of feeling so damn much, but how could Jack help wishing that it was _his_ waist that arm was around? That it was _his_ body so physically close to the one he'd only been allowed to be near in his dreams? That it was _him_ enjoying the privilege of being Chase Young's lover? Wuya didn't deserve it! She hadn't worked _nearly_ as hard as he had to gain the man's attention: _he_ had to do stuff that was borderline suicidal or stalkerish just to get one _look_! All Wuya had to do was fucking _exist_ and she had his attention! It just wasn't fair! He envied what Wuya had, of _course_ he did; but he was completely unaware of what that which she had really entailed: he had no idea of the callous manner in which Chase treated her, the lack of care for her sexual needs, and the fact that every day, he found the time to scathingly remind her, "You are temporary, Wuya; I do not, nor will I _ever_ want you. The one I _do_ want is not yet ready to have me, and so for the moment, you are convenient: _never_ forget that you will soon be discarded." For now, Jack would be jealous, entirely oblivious to the fact that the woman he was jealous _of_ would soon be out of the picture entirely once he was finally given what he deserved.

**A/N:Yay, I was finally able to write another one of these without giving up! w00t! XD**

The Seven Deadly Sins in Chack form: enjoy the sin. :D


End file.
